A problem with shelving units commonly found is that they have rigid back panels with rigid sides making their mobility limited, and lack flexibility making it difficult to use and fit in confined spaces. Further problematic is the single purpose usage to solve a specific problem, e.g. organize tools, organize lockers. Additional problem exists with common shelving units that allow movement of shelves. The adjustment requires detachment, and repositioning often by means of help from another person costing significant time and sweat equity simply to adjust shelves at a different level. Other found shelving units have three sides with a back panel attached to a rigid top board connected to rigid side panels having rigid fixed shelves attached to the back panel and side panels. With that shelving unit, access to the surface of the shelves is from the front only. The usefulness of this type of shelving is bound by having adequate space to house it. Requiring user to put it together, other shelving units having rectangular shelves anchored inside a four-sided rectangular structure with four post columns where shelves are tangent to and anchored to the columns. Without rigid sides, an open shelving unit shelves can be accessed from all sides. Often, the user is restricted where the shelving can fit. Likewise, such a shelving unit is often dependent on being next to a wall for stability, limiting its mobility and where it can be used. There are some shelving units that permit the user to adjust the shelves' height which requires detaching desired shelves, taking apart shelving from a post frame and placing connections at different positions on the four corner posts. Often the user will need help to horizontally adjust the shelves due to the shape and size of it. Still other, shelving units that are already put together at point of purchase have three sides with a rigid back panel connected to two rigid side panels where the hinged side panels fold inward into the center of the back panel having hinged shelves that fold down and lift up. The shelves, use is entirely reliant on being able to rest on the inside lip of its shelving unit side panels. The usability of that shelving unit is contingent on the side panels being laterally open at a ninety-degree angle from a back panel in order for that shelving unit to stand where shelves can then be accessed and placed upright for use. That type of shelving unit limits its use due to the need for its side panels to be open to stabilize the shelving unit and to actually use the shelves. A free-floating shelving unit made for use in school lockers have a specific function to hang by rope or cords from inside the locker. That shelving unit is specific in its use limiting it to a specific space, a school locker. Another shelving unit made specifically for use in school lockers has shelves dependent on the locker sides to hold the angled shelves in place. A problem with prior shelving units is the restriction caused by the rigid three and or four-sided structure making it difficult to fit in some spaces. Further problematic is the single purpose function of only standing upright on a floor or just for use in a school locker. The problem with other shelving units that have movable shelves or shelves that fold down, they rely on lateral sides of a shelving unit to support shelves. Still with most shelving units, a user is required to put together all or some of the shelving unit. Another problem with many prior found shelving units in the past is that most are difficult to fit in a space due to the shelving unit's rigidity, size and dimension.
There is a clear, specific and explicit need for a new, novel and innovative shelving unit invention, because none of the prior art provides function, mobility and versatility for use in restrictive spaces.